Jinchuuriki's Harem
by Ry-tan
Summary: After three years with Jiraiya. Naru hooks up with Anko once more... and all of his other girls. NaruxAnko NaruxMassiveHarem
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ah my first fic! Thanks to my brother for helping me with this! This is basically Naru/Anko, Naru/Massive Harem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Must you make me cry!)

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Three figures stood at the gates of Konohagakure no Sato, one The Sannin Jiraiya, the other a blonde girl of twenty one years of age, the last but most important one, sun kissed blonde fifteen in all black, three whisker mark adorning his cheeks. Standing at six foot three, his lean well shaped muscles were something women worshiped as a god.

"So gaki it's been three years, Ne?" Jiraiya asked, glancing at the two.

"Yea three years. It's good to be back."

"So this is Konoha? Well it's looks pretty good and it's a lot warmer than Kumo." The girl said.

"Yea it sure is."

"Any ways gakis let's get to Mune-hime's office. She'll want to meet you Yugito." Jiraiya said.

"Yea, yea ero-sennin. You go hand in your report and introduce Yugito. I'll be there later I need to find someone." Naruto said.

"Fine gaki but make it quick!"

"Yea I'm off now!" Naruto shouted running through the gates, into the village, his destination the best dango stand in Konoha.

'_I'll finally get to see Anko-chan again.'_

"**Yea you haven't had sex in three years. You just want to get her in bed a soon as you see her. As well as Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Yugito, Hana, Hinata, Ino, Tsume, Me, Yuugao, Kakuyoku Fubuki, Kin, Tayuya, Mikoto a.k.a. Sasuke's mother….."**

"_I get your point Kyuubi!" _

"**So your going to be Konoha's next Torture and Interrogation Specialist, huh? You just can't wait to torture all those poor innocent nuke-nins."**

'_Yup!' _The jinchuuriki replied running through the street, gaining stares from the drooling women and glares from the extremely jealous men, who wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"**Just know as soon as we're alone I'll be wanting my fun, not having you inside me after three years is very troublesome."**

'_Yea, yea.'_

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki reached his destination, and went through the doors, seeing a few people but not the one he was looking for.

'_That's strange…. She would be in here stuffing her face by now.'_

The door behind him burst open, revealing a blood covered 27 year old, wearing a tan trench coat and fishnet suit. "Oi Shinji get me the usual!"

She turned to the boy and looked at him, _'Wow he's hot! Blonde hair, blue eyes whisker marks…. Wait whisker marks!'_

"Naru-kun!" She shouted holding him in a bone-crushing hug. "When did you get back?!"

"Five-minutes-ago!" he gasped, "Anko-chan-I-can't-br-ea-the!!!"

Anko dropped him a heap, "Gomen Naru-kun!"

The jinchuuriki grabbed his neck rubbing it, "No problem Anko-chan I was kind of expecting it! Anyways we'll be working together soon, ne?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want to work with my favourite apprentice?!" she said, _"and secret lover that gives me all that long hot sex! And gives me all that delicious blood!" _she thought drooling. The next thing she heard was a husky voice whispering in her ear.

"_Don't worry my kobura you will be satisfied after all it's been three years so I have a lot of pent up energy." (_A/N: I stole the kobura thing from my brother.)

Her face flushed and images kept running through her mind and her nether regions began to soak, she started remembering when and how this all started.

……………………………………………………………………..

Flashback

All the genin stood at the entry to the great forest, the eerie feel of death was emanating from it letting off a killing intent that would make Itachi and Orochimaru hide in a corner crying for mommy. But there was one genin that stood calm, wearing an orange jumpsuit brighter than the sun; bright blonde hair and a foxy grin that would make all women grovel at his feet if he wanted to. He stood there with his hands in his pocket, enjoying the feeling the forest was giving off. The examiner looked at him carefully.

'_Hmm.. He looks to be enjoying this, I'll scare him soon enough!'_

"Now that you're all here, and on time-" Anko started standing on top of a platform. "Welcome to Training Area 44 also known as the 'Forest of Death'." Anko said in her sadistic tone, effectively freaking out everyone, well everyone except for the blonde jinchuuriki she had her eye on earlier.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhh. The 'Forest of Death' huh? Geez that sounds so fucking corny! Like you ripped it off some bad, third rate horror movie." Naruto shouted in a mocking tone, his hand in his pockets looking very disinterested.

Anko smiled sweetly at his antics, _'Time to do what I do best scare the shit out of all men!' _She quickly took a kunai out of the sleeve of her coat and threw it at him, just to graze his cheek. But what happened next shocked her, the kid caught the kunai, and looked at it for a few seconds and smiled back at her, he then pressed the edge of the blade on his cheek and cut it. Letting her blood flow. Anko not resisting her urges shunshined behind him and glomped him pressing her well endowed chest against his back, licking the blood off his face.

'What the hell that loser is starting to creep me out!' Sakura thought 

'_Dobe what the fuck are you doing?!' _Sasuke shouted inside.

'_This boy is bold I'm starting to like this kid.'_

"So I was right?" Naruto asked enjoying the feeling of the examiners tongue.

"Hmm….. Right about what?" Anko asked still holding him in her twisted embrace.

"You enjoy blood don't you?" he asked, smiling at her with the same sickly sweet and bloodthirsty grin she had on.

"Yea I do. I see you do as well. I can feel your bloodlust. You hope to kill in the exams."

"Yes I do, you know I kinda like you, Anko-san or should I say interrogation specialist ma'am."

"So you know what I do?"

"Hai I've always been interested in torture and assassination."

"Hmm.. Give me that kunai boy." She said, _'Hmm this boy he intrigues me…' _She took the kunai from his hand and licked the remaining blood off it from end to tip in a sensual manner, in a last attempt to scare him though it was more than effective on the other genin.

"You like to tease don't you?"

"Hai.. Maybe I should tease you sometime."

He whispered into her ear, _'Actually I was thinking of something a little more fun, but let's leave that to the imagination ne?' _Smiling the faintest blush appeared on her face.

'_He's teasing me?! H-How how can this kid outdo me like that?! I might have to take it up a level.' _She thought

"Well maybe we'll do those fun things after the exams?"

"I'll hold you on that offer. And you see the grass-nin the one with the weird tongue? That's Orochimaru, though I'd give you a heads up."

Anko scowled, "Thanks kid. But I need to explain the rules of the exams."

………………………………………………………………………………

Two weeks later.

Anko stood in front of her mirror naked as she had just got out of the shower to go out with Kurenai and Yuugao, she looked at her image and found herself getting aroused. Caressing her creamy, tan body with her hands.

'_Hmm…. Anko you bad girl your getting dirty thoughts about yourself again…' _The nymphomaniac thought. So instead she tried to focus on other things. She thought back to the chunin exams, she remembered her fight with Orochimaru, she put up a good fight, and nearly killed him few time, but in the end he managed to escape, leaving her in the forest to bleed to death with that asscutter Kusanagi of his. The she remembered who rescued her, the blonde kid, and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He carried her back to the tower, and to get medical help.

She was grateful to the bloodthirsty kid. She saw him around two days ago acting like the idiot, but she knew why she used her insane tendencies as a shield like how he used his smile. Then she remembered his words and the teasing. He was sadistic and she liked it! Her arousal returned to her even more intense than before, she lowered a hand down to her slit and started to caress it.

"Ohhhhh…. Damn you kid! How can 'gasp' a kid like you make me feel like this? What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Mitarashi fucking Anko no man or blonde gaki is supposed to do this to me!" Anko panted sliding her fingers in an out of her pussy slowly, thinking about all the ways she could 'torture' her little friend. She made the way back to her bed still pleasuring herself letting the bliss flood her mind. Anko plopped her self on the black sheets and spread her legs, allowing her fingers more access into her soaked sex.

'Ahhh…. Ahhh… Yes ooohhhh that feels good.' She inserted another finger as she shuddered during her orgasm and kept pumping her fingers in and out, rubbing her clitoris with her thumb. 'Aaahhhhhh! Yes Oh Kami that felt good!' Anko removed her soaked fingers to her lips and breathed in her scent before sucking her juices from the digits. 

"Hmmm, that tastes so good. I-I should pay that kid a visit. Wait what am I thinking? This is a freaking thirteen-year-old kid I'm talkin' about! But his words and his voice make me feel so hot! How was he able to tease me like that? I'll find out tomorrow, I need to get ready for tonight." Anko sighed before dressing herself in a black tank top showing off more than the legal amount of cleavage and black and red mini skirt that was too short for a 'respectable' woman like herself and meeting the two kunoichi at the front of her apartment.

"Hey Anko are you finally ready?" Kurenai asked, wearing a white tight skin tank top and leather bikers jacket with Hayabusa on the back and a red leather skirt.

"Yea I mean we've been waiting here for a while you know!" Yuugao groaned, the cynical, pessimistic, depressed and sadistic ANBU, "I really want to go!"

"Yuugao-san are you sure?" Anko asked, seeing as Hayate died the previous week.

"Yes I'm fucking sure ok! This is the only way I can cope and get over it!"

"Ok Yuu-chan, calm down. Don't start crying or we'll never get to go." Kurenai said trying to comfort the ANBU.

"I-I'm fine. Let's get going."

As the group walked out of the apartment complex and started their way to one of Konoha's nightclubs, they spotted the jinchuuriki walking towards them, tired and ragged. Anko had on a slight blush when she saw him.

'_I-it's him! Hmm… He looks so innocent and vulnerable right now. How does he pull that of?' _

"Hey Naruto!" Kurenai shouted.

"Huh? Oh Kurenai-sensei? What are you doing out here so late?"

"We're going to a club. You're the one that shouldn't be out so late!"

"Oh yea I was training! And looking for that damn perverted hermit so I can beat the shit out of him!"

"Jiraiya-sama? Why do you want to beat him up?"

"Yuu-chan? That damn ero-sennin threw me into a gorge so I could summon the boss toad! I could have died! When I get my hands on him I'll torture him in the sickest ways possible." He chuckled darkly gaining strange looks from two of the kunoichi.

'_He reminded me of Anko for a moment.' Kurenai_

'_I could gat into that torture.' Yuugao_

"Maybe I could help you out with that!"

"Ah Anko-san! Yea I could use your help with that damn pervert!"

"You know Naruto how about I help you with your training for the finals? I have nothing to do for a while and know you'd like to have someone teach you something unlike Hatake. That lazy ass and his favouritism! He just doesn't know true potential when it does Sennin Goroshi with kunai and explosive notes on his ass!"

"Yea I know what you mean."

"Just know my little Naru-kun that you'll be up for horrors that make ANBU cry. Isn't that right Yuugao?" The ANBU filched and hid behind Kurenai.

"Naruto? Are you sure you want to train with Anko? I mean you might die training with her!" Kurenai said, trying to get the blonde to stand down.

"Nah! There's no way! I never give up! Just throw whatever you got at me and I'll master it!"

"Great we start tomorrow! You're going to be my little slave for the next two weeks!" she laughed in insanity as her bloodthirsty grin crept onto her features. Kurenai and Yuugao backed up a few inches while Naruto smirked. "Anyways we spent a little too much time talking so ladies how about we go!" Anko urged.

"Fine."

"Yea ok."

"Hey Anko before you leave is this the apartment you live in?"

"Yea why'd you ask gaki?"

"Oh no reason really I leave across the street."

"Really that's interesting. Well bye!" _'Heh I'll pay him a visit.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………..

It was about three a.m. Anko climbed through the window of Naruto's apartment and stood over her targets bed, with kunai in hand ready to jump him in a moments notice.

'_Heh, let's see how good this gaki really is.' _She though aiming the knife over him, and throwing it. It hit him right in the heart, but before Anko had time to freak out about killing the jinchuuriki, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The next second someone kicked her in the back of her knees and she fell to the bed with her hands tied behind her back.

'_What the hell?! Kage bunshin? How'd he manage to get behind me like that.' _

"Anko-san isn't it a little early to try and kill me couldn't you come in two hours at five in the morning like I usually do when I want to train?" Naruto asked as he stood before her.

"No way, I want to start the torture as soon as possible! But I got to admit you're good gaki to use kage bunshin with out me even noticing, but you made one slip up."

"Nande? What'd I miss?"

"This." 'Anko' said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke, the next thing Naruto felt was kunai against his neck and someone sucking on the small flow of blood. The real Anko had time to make a kage bunshin go through the window first incase the blonde had some sort of plan or a trick up his sleeve. And she planned to have another taste of his divine blood anyways.

"Hmmm…. Well you got me Anko-sensei. Could you let me go now so I could get ready. I need a shower." The jinchuuriki said releasing himself from the Snake Mistresses tight grasp.

"Ohhh. Going to take a cold shower so you can stop all those naughty thoughts about me?" Anko laughed grinning madly, "You know I could make all those dreams of yours real." She said in a seductive, deadly voice.

"Hardly." Naruto replied taking of his shirt, "I'm heading to the shower, sorry for the state of the place. Make your self at home."

Anko looked at the jinchuuriki's frame. _'My, my he's well built for his age. He already has a six pack, and look at those muscles.' _ Sighing as Naruto left, Anko looked around the apartment. It was messy but there wasn't much in the place anyways and it was in bad condition. It was however a lot cleaner than hers.

'_This place is in really bad shape. How can Sandiame have the kid living in this place? Maybe I could ask the old man to have him move in with me? Wait what am I thinking he's a kid! Man this gaki keeps messing with my mind, but I want him! Oh damn what the hell? This is confusing!'_

She plopped herself on the old couch and turned on the TV flipping through the channels, she didn't really se anything interesting until she cam across one of those basic cable porn channels.

'_Hehehe. I doubt he watches this, but it'd be fun to tease him with this.'_

After a few minutes Naruto came into the room, with a towel around his waste, Anko didn't seem to notice him so he strode over to her and saw what she was watching. "Hey Anko-sensei? What are you watching?"

Her head turned around so fast it nearly snapped, Anko grinned sheepishly at the blonde behind her and noticed his attire. "Oh it was nothing. But my I didn't think you'd be ready for _that_ so fast, I'm not even naked yet."

"I knew your were crazy but this is insanity on a whole new level." Naruto said shaking his head, he moved over to the closet and pulled out some clothes, "I'll be dressing so try not to watch me and go back to your porn please." Anko huffed and turned around but she noticed a mirror in front of her and positioned it so she could see the blonde clothe himself, and blushed and started drooling as she saw him put on a pair of boxers.

'_Oh Kami-sama! He's big! He's got to be eight-inches! There's no way he's a kid if he's…. So well equipped! Fuck it I'm getting him in bed a soon as I get the chance!' _She thought with determination to get her hands and mouth around the jinchuuriki's package.

"Hey Anko-sensei if you're done drooling over me can we get going." Naruto said, but what shocked Anko more was the absence of the orange jumpsuit. Instead what he wore were black baggy jeans and sneakers and a black Chinese styled shirt with a high collar.

'_Oh Kami he looks absolutely delicious now!' _"I didn't think you'd be capable of wearing anything else other than that thing that makes you look like a traffic cone."

"Humph I thought you were smart! What kind of shinobi would I be if wore orange all the time?"

"One on crack."

"Whatever let's go. Where are we going anyways?"

"The forest of death my little slave. Now onwards! The first part of your training is to-" Anko did some handseals and slammed her palm on the ground, "Run form my little pet here! Now get going!"

'_Oh fuck.' _Naruto thought as the snake lunged at him, he jumped out the window, but it followed. "What the fuck is your deal woman?! I don't want to get eaten by another fucking snake!"

"Better run if you don't want to get eaten alive!"

"Sadistic bitch!"

"You know it my little slave! Now run!"

…………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto finally managed to evade the constrictor that was on his tail, trying to eat him, and made it to the forest before Anko did.

"Heh, kid that was impressive!" she smiled sweetly, "I didn't think you'd get here before I would!"

"You sadistic bitch!" Naruto panted, he spent the better part of an hour running from the snake that tried to eat him whole.

"And you're a sadistic brat! Now I want you to go to the tower with me chasing you and believe me it's going to hurt. And then run ten laps around the whole forest."

"You're truly evil you know that?!"

"Yes I know I am and I just can't wait to see you give me that delicious blood I love. Now run!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It was now four months after the suna/oto invasion, Naruto was still depressed about the Sandiame's death, and so was Anko. Naruto moved in with the Snake Mistress, after they shared their first kiss. Form them on it was more teasing, and 'fun' as they called it, even though they knew if any one found out they would be shamed for life, they didn't care. The jinchuuriki was now actively helping Anko in the torture chambers much to Ibiki, Tsunade's and Shizune's dismay. Though the latter two were constantly having dreams about their 'brother' and 'son.'

"Hmmm.. Anko-chan." Naruto said breathlessly, breaking his lips from they kiss they shared, his hands now roaming throughout the snake kunoichi's curvaceous frame, of course she was doing the same as well. They just came back from the torture chamber Anko having a good amount of blood still on her, which Naruto was more than glad to lap up. He moved his hands slowly and gently down the Anko's inner thigh, moving his fingers to her slit, caressing it lovingly.

"'Gasp' Naru-kun…. 'gasp' Why must you tease me like this? What power do you hold over me? Why do you make me feel this way? 'Gasp' Oh Kami you're good!"

"Because I love you my kobura."

"Kobura?"

"Yes, you're deadly while beautiful. I think that's the perfect name for you." Naruto answered sliding a finger inside is lover, rubbing against her hot wet inner walls, soaking it in her juices; The jounin couldn't help but shudder and moan in pleasure and started to involuntarily buck her hips slightly. Wanting to make the pleasure more intense for her. He nibbled on the lobe of her ear and sucked on it slightly. Anko was shivering in pleasure at the jinchuuriki's ministrations.

"Kobura. I like it." Anko sighed, "Hmm… Let me show my thanks to you." She laid her hand over his already erect member, and couldn't help but still be shocked at its size for someone so young. She grabbed the rod and stroked it slowly, wanting to make the jinchuuriki suffer for a bit. He felt shock through his spine and shuddered at her touch as she passed her index finger over the slit of his head, swirling it, feeling the flesh throb in her hand.

"Anko-chaaan… "

"You think that's all? No I have more for you Naru-kun." Anko whispered, positioning herself and lowering her head over the blonde erection. Licking the tip of it to see his reaction to her torture. He shivered and his body was begging Anko to take it in her mouth, which she did. Taking the throbbing member into her mouth, relaxing her throat until she reached the hilt, deepthroating him. She moved her head back and forth, her tongue wrapping around the organ, she sucked on Naruto's cock for all it was worth, lust in her eye's. She wanted the sweet, white cum that would burst into her throat. It would only take a few more minutes. Naruto had stamina, but Anko had something special when she wanted her lover to burst into her. She moved her hands to his scrotum weighing them and stroking them slightly. Naruto was overloaded with pleasure feeling his release coming.

"I- Anko-chan. I-I I'm coming Anko!"

Anko held his cock in place sucking onto it for dear life as his seed flooded her mouth and throat; she swallowed it hungrily, wanting every last drop of semen coming from him. Naruto kept pumping into Anko's mouth letting her fell his cock move back and forth. Anko straddled Naruto's waist and placed her slit against him. She took a kunai and cut him across his chest, and licked the blood off enjoying every drop of the crimson liquid.

"Naru-kun? Are you ready?" Anko asked, her voice low and seductive, trails of blood still lingering on her lips, Naruto pulled into a kiss as Anko impaled herself onto him, groaning in absolute bliss. Sliding her hips up and down increasing her tempo, Naruto pounded into her groaning in pleasure as his lover screamed in ecstasy. Naruto kept forcing himself into, Anko screaming his name, going on for over an hour. Their climaxes getting ever closer by the minute.

"N-Naarutoooooo!!!!!" Anko screamed his name in bliss climaxing forcefully as Naruto kept pounding into her. _'Ah, ah, ah. There's that stamina I love.'_

With no warning Naruto quickly pulled out of Anko spraying his seed onto her face, which she took in absolute pleasure eating every strand.

"Maa… 'pant' Naruto-kun, you're amazing as always. It's such a shame that we need to meet Ibiki early or we'd have another go at it."

"I-I know let's just rest ne?"

The two fell asleep quickly unaware of the five jealous eyes watching from the window.

Flashback end.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hmmm… So how've been all these years Anko-chan?" Naruto chewing on his dango skewer.

"Just fine, a lot of Orochimaru's little bitches to torture. And I almost caught that Uchiha brat, he managed to escape calling on an army. Like an army can stop me."

"That's what I love about you. But we're going to have to cut this reunion short. I'm due to report to Tsunade-obaa-chan."

"Sigh….. Okay then, just don't forget tonight…."

"I won't. Ja ne."

"Ja."

'_Hmmm I must prepare myself.' _Anko thought devilishly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Muaahahahaha!!!! Ah yes I'm an evil little bitch! Review please and then you'll get to see the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: First of all, I have to say I'm pleased with the number of reviews I got with the first chapter. I'm sorry that it took this long to update, but I did have other commitments to take care of. I can promise though that updates will be more frequent.

Now to do one of my brother's famous rants. KISHIMOTO YOU ASSHOLE!! How could you do that to Itachi-sama!! First you make the emo bastard win the fight, then you have Itachi give him his Mangekyou?! And make him a good guy?! What the hell!! Seriously! Right now the Naruto part two doesn't exist in my eyes, I'm pretending it never happened.

I mean really, that's' just depressing. Itachi was my sole reason for liking Naruto… now that reason is gone. It will take a lot for me to get over this. It really will.

* * *

Mitarashi Anko was not having a good day. There was currently one reason for that. And that reason just happened to be the blonde girl next to her, who just happened to have the faint scent of cats about her. Cats... were annoying.

Yugito was not happy. Why? Because instead of spending the day with Naruto, (away form Jiraiya of course), she had to spend it with this girl. The one Naruto never shut up about. His girlfriend. And she smelled like snakes. Nibi didn't like snakes.

"So… what's your name then?" Anko asked looking at anything but the jinchuuriki. She was supposed to show her around, and so far, she introduced Yugito to her favourite dango shop and spent about two hours there. Even after all this time, they didn't' even know each other's names.

"Yugito." She answered stiffly. "So... you're Naruto-kun's girlfriend right?"

"Yeah." Anko raised a brow, "What's it to you?" 'I don't like her tone when she's talking about Naruto.'

"Well besides the fact he wouldn't shut up about you…' "Oh nothing… I was just thinking aren't you a little old to be his girlfriend? He's like what 16, and you've been together for three years."

Her eye twitched, "Are you implying something? Am I old?"

"Well I'm just saying isn't what you're doing considered rape or something along those lines…."

"And you're not older than him?" she hissed back.

"Not as old as you." Yugito answered calmly. Nibi was egging her on to jump Naruto for three years now. He was a jinchuuriki and she was a jinchuuriki. What else did they need?

"That's right kitten. Show the snake woman who truly deserves to be his alpha mate." Nibi purred. She and Kyuubi had been making plans to get the two together, but the fox demon had implied that this Anko would always be his number one. Any attempt to take her spot would end in utter failure. Nibi doesn't like to fail.

It currently took Anko all of her willpower to not tear apart the little bitch right there. 'How dare that bitch?! She calls me old?! I'm going to have a talk with Naruto-kun about her…'

Unknown to her there were pair of eyes burning in rage following her every move. Hyuuga Hinata was not in a nice mood. The bitch stole her Naruto. Damnit she saw him first! She got all those stupid fangirls to go after Sasuke and leave her with her man. Now this... bitch just comes in and steals him, no rapes him!

'Stupid snake slut…' her mind hissed, 'Naruto-kun was mine! I'm going to get you Anko… Naruto-kun will be mine and mine alone… I will not lose to you a second time!'

She glanced at Yugito and narrowed her eyes, 'She came with Naruto-kun... she could be a new threat.'

Inner Hinata was raving, **"If she gets in your way kill her! Make her your slave! No one gets Naruto-kun but us!"**

'That's right… Naruto-kun will be ours…'

* * *

"So Jiraiya." Tsunade started looking over her old teammate. It was a relief to her that Naruto was back. She missed the kid. And she was anxious to see what he picked up from Jiraiya among… other things. "Tell me exactly what Naruto has learned from you."

He stroked his chin, "Well… I would say he's about Kakashi's level right now." That peaked her interest. "His thought process has improved but he's still sort of a baka, needs to mature a little more, doesn't have enough experience. Well just not the amount that's needed." Tsunade nodded, she knew Naruto had experience but nothing like what she or Kakashi had.

"So far he's perfected the Rasengan though that was only recently. He's got nature manipulation down. He's a wind type as expected." H added with a smirk, "I've already started him on shape manipulation. His speed and stealth has increased dramatically. But that kid isn't right in the head." He shivered, "That kid is sadistic! I mean where the hell does he pick up that stuff?! He can even lengthen his tongue like Orochimaru used to do... it still creeps me out!"

'Oh I know' Tsunade thought, 'Kukukuku.. I know.' She reined in her expression at once, "And Akatsuki?" That had been giving her grief for a while now; they were supposed to start operations soon. She just hoped Naruto would at least be able to take on one of them, maybe not Itachi but someone he could handle, and come out of it alive.

"They should be acting up about now. I haven't been able to find a whisper about them. They know how to keep secrets." Tsunade nodded, Jiraiya's network was reputed to be the best on the world, and if he couldn't find a trace of someone then no one could.

"I see Jiraiya… Naruto will have to take them on at some point." She sighed, "Also do you think it's time he found out about.. well you know…"

His eyes widened, "Oh hell no! There's no way I'm telling him!"

"Why not?" Tsunade asked, she didn't like his tone. It sounded scared.

"Cause.. " he started nervously, "He's developed a sort of.. Dislike for Minato." The delicate raising of an eyebrow was all he needed for him to continue. "When we left… He showed a bit more of his true self.. He really dislikes the village for all they've done to him. Taking him out was sort of a breather for him. Get his emotions in check. He's too good at faking emotions and hiding him self. Hell if he didn't act like a sadistic idiot I would have thought he was more emo than the Uchiha."

"I see... That's kinda disturbing."

"But he says as long as he has people he cares about Konoha will always be his home."

"Good... Now where is the brat?" Tsunade asked. After three years they needed to know what had been going on and get to… Reintroduce themselves.

* * *

Naruto walked past the ANBU guards in front of the door to the Hokage's office, the secretary looked at him, like he was Kami on earth. But then she remembered it was the ''Kyuubi brat', but she didn't care forbidden fruit is always the best.

"Oi Tsunade-obaa-cha- 'Bam!'" One punch to the wall as he fell to the floor in a mini crater.

"I told you never to call me that brat!" Tsunade shouted, veins in her head looking like they were ready to burst. "Now that you're finally here. I need to talk to you in private. Since Yugito here will be living with you and Anko, I'll have Mitarashi show her around. Now Jiraiya get out!"

"Sure thing Mune-hime! Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Jiraiya!!" Tsunade screamed throwing a paperweight his way. If it was anyone else, it wouldn't be a problem. But this was Tsunade. He wasn't going to try catching a blunt object coming at him with the force of bus going at ungodly speed.

Jiraiya ran away to the hot springs to do his research while Tsunade and Shizune was left in the office with Naruto. Tsunade was grinning at Shizune who locked the door behind her and looked at Naruto hungrily.

'_Oh my look how he has grown. I can wait to have him fill my ass again.'_

'_The gaki has grown. I wonder how big he is now.'_

"S-Shizune-nee-chan.? Tsunade-obaa-chan?"

"Oh Naru-kun don't play innocent you know what we want." Tsunade said licking her lips.

"Tsunade-sama is right, so why don't you come and give your sister as kiss, ne?" Shizune said huskily walking over to Naruto and sitting on his lap grinding her hips into him, "It's been so long since we had you. You were such a good fuck three years ago, we want to see how much you've improved."

"Shizune is right Naru-kun, come give your mother a hug. Don't you want to suck on my luscious breasts?"

'_We're acting like total sluts again… Oh well it's Naruto so I don't care he's so-'_

Her eyes widened as a red light popped up from her desk and a screen appeared in front of her. _'Sakura!'_

……

Haruno Sakura was pissed. No she was going to kill the idiot. He comes back and he doesn't even tell her, doesn't even come to visit her? She's his fucking teammate. Her expression softened_. 'Teammate? When the hell was I ever his teammate?'_

Since Naruto had left Sakura wasn't exactly feeling like a good person, hell she felt like shit. Naruto had risked his life to get Sasuke back and what did she do? She went off on him while he was recovering. He had a freaking hole in his chest but she had to be the bitch she was. She was so hung up on Sasuke she didn't even realize Naruto had gotten over his crush on her long ago.

He was just trying to be a friend and good teammate to her. She was so shallow she couldn't even figure that out. When she did realize her mistake… after Ino bitch slapped the fuck out of her and went to apologize to him he only put on a smile and ignored her. He didn't even call her Sakura-chan anymore, just Sakura.

She slammed her fist into her palm. _'No more!' _she thought, _'I'll make it up to him! Whatever I need to do to get the old Naruto back I'll do it! And we'll get Sasuke together!'_ She glanced at the two chunin at the door; both of them had glasses to the door trying to listen in to whatever was going on inside. She could see a small drop of blood from Kotetsu's nose but didn't think much of it.

"Uh what're you guys doing?"

They jumped and saluted her, "Ah Sakura-san! What are you here for today?" Izumo's voice was a little overly cheerful to her.

"I'm just there to see Tsunade-sama. I heard Naruto is back in the village."

"Ah that's right!" Kotetsu added, "In fact he's being briefed by Hokage-sama right now!"

She smiled softly, "Well that's good. Can I see them now?"

"Of course Sakura-san!" The opened the door, "Tsunade-sama Haruno Sakura is here to see you!" The slug sannin raised a brow at their cheerfulness, but didn't think much of it. They were weird like that. Kotetsu hurried Sakura inside and shut the door behind her, slumping to the ground in exhaustion.

"Damn Naruto is one lucky bastard!"

"I know!" Izumo nodded in agreement, "What does he have that we don't have?!"

"One of the hottest jounins in the village as decided by 'PlayShinobi' for a girlfriend."

"Ah Sakura!" Tsunade said with a smile, "I wonder why you're here. I thought you were on lunch break from the hospital."

"I finished early Tsunade-sama. I heard Naruto was back so I rushed over-" She stopped and noted the head of blonde sitting in front of her. She ran up to him with a look of pure rage, ready to deliver the righteous beat down until she got a good look at him. _'Kami-sama… He's grown… What happened to the blonde idiot? I mean he was cute before but damn.. Wait did I just say he was cute before?'_

"Hello Sakura-san." Naruto said with a slightly strained smile, bringing the girl out of her thoughts and into her rage. A fist slammed into his head with force that should have turned it into paste.

"Hello?! That's all you have to say?! You could have told me you would be back today baka!" she screamed but inwardly she was slightly miffed, 'He doesn't even call me Sakura-chan anymore...'

"I'm sorry Sakura-san. But Hokage-sama wanted to meet with me at once."

"O-Ok..."

He stood up, "If you'll excuse me I need to be somewhere." And he left leaving a frustrated Sakura.

"H-Hey! I want to ask you… if we could go for ramen."

* * *

At the Uchiha Estate one Uchiha Mikoto whistled a tune while sweeping the front steps of her house. It was about three or so years since she was brought back to life. Mainly due to a mistake of Orochimaru's when he tried to resurrect Uchiha Madara. Pretty stupid mistake if you asked her…

But of course she was glad to be alive, so she could spend time with Sasuke since she missed out five years of his life. But it seemed that even the one thing Sasuke wanted since the massacre, having his mother back, couldn't keep him in the village.

She sighed and looked at the sun, "It's a bright day today. Something good might happen."

Since the Uchiha estate was abandoned and in disrepair since no one lived in them for five years, she decided to fix up some of the old buildings and rent out the rooms to shinobi, but all this wouldn't' have been possible if it wasn't for Tenzou who supplied her with chakra enhanced rot resistant wood and Naruto with all his Kage Bunshins.

She blushed thinking about the blonde. _'I wonder how much he's grown… Wait I can't think that! It's inappropriate! But he is cute… and always helps me when I need it… But he's Sasuke's only friend! I can't think such things about my son's friend!'_

"Mikoto-sama!" She turned to see Tsuchi Kin walking towards her. Kin was again another failed resurrection attempt, since she had already used her to bring back the Shodai Hokage to fight Sarutobi to his death. Naruto was of course the one that saved her, seeing as he didn't want anyone to suffer from being used like that. "Did you hear? Naruto is back."

"Yea the blonde cock-sucker is here." Mikoto frowned at Tayuya. Even after three years, her language seemed to get worse instead of improve. Tayuya had pretty much been broken after he defeat by Temari's hand. Well more like she died, or was on the verge of death. The next thing she could remember was being in Konoha's hospital. Naruto had brought her back. He couldn't just leave someone to die, but no matter how much she wanted to deny it. She was grateful.

Since they pretty much had nowhere else to go, the woman lived with Mikoto. Which gave her something to dote on, seeing as she missed raising her son, and always wanted a daughter… well two.

"Oh he is..." Her eyes widened "I wasn't expecting Jiraiya-sama to bring him back till next week."

"So what do we do?" Kin asked

"We push our plans ahead to today!" Mikoto said with a small smiled on her face, "Call everyone else and tell them." The girls nodded and left.

'_I wonder what you looks like now Naru-chan…'_

* * *

At a sushi bar in the centre of town, Isaribi was one very happy girl. She was currently enjoying an all you can eat buffet. All the sushi you can eat until you either blew chunks, got bloated or died for only 2000 yen! Since she came to Konoha she wasn't depressed anymore. Tsunade healed all the scales on her face and arms, leaving only unblemished, perfect skin; the best thing was she kept all her abilities. And with the growth spurts over the last three years and at the wonderful age of 19 she was desired by men across the village.

She glanced at her lunch date. Who was currently eating at a very sedate pace, compared to her. Kurama Yakumo rarely walked into the village. She despised the place; even though she knew the truth about her parent's death she still couldn't stomach the sight of the place. The only thing that made her come was Isaribi.

Over three years Yakumo had grown quite nicely, with an elegant air about her. Much like the sensei she hated. Yuuhi Kurenai. Her skin wasn't as pale and sickly as before, and her body had filled out well. She was even able to freely control her kekkei genkai, thanks to the demon in her head being gone. And she had Naruto to thank for it. Yakumo and Isaribi were currently in a relationship with each other, which resulted in many jealous men and... some women. Frequently some guy would try to chat them up so they could get a look at their breasts, and that ended in the same result, being drowned and put into the most horrible genjutsu that a man can be ever be put through in history.

Even worse than… the hug.

But there was only one man they would ever let touch them.

"So Yakumo-hime. I heard Naruto-kun will be back in Konoha today…" Isaribi started, Yakumo's eyes widened.

"Really? He's back?"

"I heard Kin screaming about it a while back… I wonder what he looks like now."

* * *

Anko sighed she finally got rid of the cat bitch, now she was off to the Yamanaka place to get some flowers. She as usual burs through the door with a grin, Ino only stared at her impassively, before she would have jumped ut of her skin but she was used to it after three years of being exposed to Anko syndrome.

"Hey piggy-chan!!"

The blonde scowled. She didn't' like people using the literal definition of her name. It pissed her off. "What do ya want dango whore?!"

"Wild boar!"

"Snake slut!"

"Miss piggy!"

"Dumpling hooker!"

"Bacon breath!"

"Sake slut!"

"Anorexic bitch!"

"Paedophile!"

"Ham hips!"

"My hips don't really look like that do they?" Ino asked worriedly, Anko smirked in triumph.

"You can go puke your guts out later." Ino glared at her, "I need five dozen black rose petals."

"Black roses? You do realize how rare and expensive they are?"

"But they're my favourite. Besides…" She whispered, "Naruto-chan is back…"

Ino jumped at her, "Oh really already?! I thought he wouldn't be back till next week! I was planning a party!"

"Well then get it in gear." Anko huffed, "I want those flowers asap! I got something special planned kukuku…."

Ino stared at her for a moment, wondering what Anko could be going on about. '_Anko has something special planned for Naruto? An all you can eat ramen buffet? No way, the dango whore wouldn't do that…Think this is Anko what would she do for a studly, hot-', _Her grin turned lecherous, "I'll give em to you half off if I'm included…."

"Sorry boar whore. It just me and him alone!" Anko replied with a smirk, "All that hard, long sweaty-"

"Ok I get your point! Just come for the flowers later! I'll tell everyone else he's here. The party will be at my place!"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

"Lazy bastard."

"I'm going to kill him."

"No I'm going to castrate him."

The majority of Konoha was now silently inching away from the ball of blonde killing intent that was currently walking through their village.

Temari was pissed.

Okay that was an understatement.

Even the Anbu that were watching her, (from a safe distance) didn't want to get anywhere near her. She was currently in what Kankuro called PMS mode.

And he usually ended up in a lot of pain after saying that, and Temari usually ended up with a dented fan. She scowled at that, she liked her fans.

At least Gaara had the sense and foresight to stay away from Temari when she was in a mood. But that was after he discovered what the power of the righteous female was. His sand had only just saved him form an untimely death. He would rather be captured by Akatsuki than deal with a pissed off Temari.

Which leads us back to her problem. Why was she pissed?

Shikamaru.

"The lazy bastard." She growled, He was supposed to help me design the second part of the chunin exams… what does he do?! He goes of to watch clouds for two days straight!! And the exams are in one month!!"

She storm of rage didn't let down even after running someone down, she didn't bother to stop and apologize. She was going to smash whomever it was into the ground for not watching where they were going, until she remembered that she was not in Suna but Konoha and it wouldn't be good for her village's credibility if she harmed any civilians. Sighing lightly she extended her hand, to help said person of the ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't' really paying attention."

A slightly deep but familiar voice reached her ears, "It's alright. I was the one running." Bright blonde hair came into her line of sight, as well as sparkling blue eyes and six small etches into the sides of the face. A blush crept onto her face. _'Damn he's hot..' _She contemplated who she knew had those features.

'_Who do I know with blonde hair? Besides the Yamanaka whore and Naruto?' _She looked the stranger over once more, _'He's obviously a guy but Naruto was never this hot… But who else had those stupid whiskers?'_

"Naruto?!"

Said blonde rubbed the bump on his head. Since he ran into Sakura he wasn't feeling exactly happy. Sakura was one of the last people he wanted to see. But she was his teammate so he didn't have much of a choice. She pretty much broke his heart; he wondered what he ever saw in Sakura in the first place. She only had eyes for Sasuke and would only have eyes for him. And Sasuke didn't even give a damn about her. Still Sasuke was his friend and he knew full well that going to Orochimaru was the Uchiha's personal choice. But that didn't stop Naruto from wanting to beat the spoiled brat into paste and drag him back to the village once he got his hands around his pale emo neck.

He grinned, "Temari-chan! What're you doing here?"

"O-Oh I'm here as one of the proctors for the chunin exams. I'm the representative for Suna."

"Wow really! That's great!"

"Not really… since Shikamaru is supposed to be helping me, but the lazy bastard left me with all the work to do."

His face scrunched in confusion. "Well that isn't nice. But Shika's always like that. But when he's motivated he really pulls through."

A dark aura formed around the blonde sand-nin, "Yeah well he better get motivated soon! Or I'm going to do unimaginable things to him. Things that only a woman can think of."

Naruto shivered, _'Do I even want to know?'_

"**No you don't Naruto-kun." **Kyuubi said with a purr, there wasn't much to do in Naruto's mind. And she wanted Anko to get what she wanted as quickly as possible, and then she could have her turn. She was at least respectful that Anko had Naruto first, but she still did like the smell of snakes on her. Naruto was her kit, they were together since he was born, she would be the one to supervise his mating session and show him the 'correct' way of satisfying a woman once he was done.

"So see you later Temari-chan." He said hurriedly before vanishing via shunshin. He knew from personal experience how violent Temari could be, he realized just how lucky he was to not be a certain Nara.

…….

A few metres away Shikamaru sneezed, wiping his nose, he thought, 'Troublesome, who could be talking about me now? Better not be Ino. Troublesome girl…' But unfortunately for him, Temari heard him sneeze. The killing intent she released suddenly made him aware of her presence.

"There you are you bastard!!" She screamed, Shikamaru could on shiver in fear.

'Oh fuck I'm screwed.'

* * *

In the shopping district of the village on Hyuuga Hinata was currently observing/stalking her newest rival, who was trying on a few clothes at a store. And Hinata was seething, as she stared at Yugito she realized she competed with her even more then she thought. She knew that Naruto would never go for Sakura or Ino as they were lacking in the bust department, well more Sakura than anyone else. There were very few people that rivalled her in breast size, Anko and Kurenai and Yakumo included, and only one who surpassed her. Tsunade. And she was confident that none of them except for Anko had an interest in the blonde. Though she didn't show it, she took pride in having huge breasts, it was a sure fire way to get Naruto to keep notice of her and possibly snag him from the snake's fangs.

'Hm… D-cup… the same as me. And those eyes all narrowed like… she looks like some horny cat or something.' The Hyuuga thought, only serving to increase her protective attitude towards her blonde toy. She was going to make sure she had him before any of these, new intruders did.

Yugito, who was completely unaware of the obsessive Hyuuga stalking her, stared at her current choice in the mirror, a red two piece bikini with spaghetti straps and a g-string. Surprisingly all the males who were in the store were either gone, having been dragged out by their girlfriends or passed out due to blood loss or having been beaten into the ground by said girlfriends.

'I wonder if Naruto will like this…' She thought, 'That Anko seems to have a tight grip on him.' Ever since Yugito had 'accidentally' seen him naked in a stream during his morning bath, she was lusting after the fellow blonde. The fact that they were both jinchuuriki only pushed her lust further, added to this, she knew some of the intimate affect Kyuubi had on him, like when she was in heat, he would be horny for days, and she was surprised that he could control it. Albeit barely since she could see him struggling at times. When Nibi was in heat it had a more profound affect on her, it was a Kami made miracle that Jiraiya was never around when she has to do a little self-maintenance, with a mental image of the Naruto mounting her. All she could think about was having some thick, creamy milk for some strange reason, but she decided it was Nibi being hungry again.

"**Of course he'll like it kitten." **Nibi purred, swaying her two tails back and forth, **"I'll make sure you two are married soon enough."**

Yugito nodded mentally, it was strange for lust after something for so long. As the Raikage's daughter she got whatever she wanted. Sure people hated her for being a jinchuuriki and tried to attack when she was younger, but her mother quickly put a stop to it. If Yugito wanted training, she would get it. If she wanted a date she would have it. Being denied what she wanted was something she never knew. But there was one thing she never had, a true friend; mot people in Kumo were 'friends' with her because she was the Raikage's daughter and she was rich. But Naruto treated her like any other person, and she was grateful for that. And she wasn't going to lose him to anyone.

Outside, Hinata was still observing/spying on Yugito before someone tapped her shoulder. She shrieked and glared at the offender. It was Neji and Tenten. Her eyes softened and she breathed a sigh of relief. "N-Neji-nii-san is there anything you need?"

"Where have you been?" He demanded, "Kurenai-sensei asked me to get you since you didn't show up for team practice."

Her eyes widened she completely forgot about that. 'Shit I forgot...' "I-I'm sorry Neji-nii I was busy with something."

"What were you so busy with then?"

"Um... Naruto-kun returned today." Neji refrained from face faulting. She was stalking Naruto again. He made a bet with Hiashi to see how long she could resist not following him around. Looks like he lost that one.

Tenten decided to speak up,"So he's back then? Well looks like we'll have to move things up sooner…" Neji nodded in agreement. "And Gaara isn't here yet."

"Well he is Kazekage. He does have his duties to attend to."

"True." She answered, "Well Hinata you should get to your team meeting."

"H-Hai." Hinata nodded hurriedly and ran away from her cousin.

Neji sighed in exasperation, "What am I going to do with that girl." He glanced at Tenten and scratched his cheek, "Say Tenten would you-"

She raised a hand, "No thank you." She knew Neji was going to ask her for a date. Before she would have whole-heartedly agreed, but now was a different story. After the first time they went out, she swore to never date him again, due to circumstances that shall never be revealed. Even so Neji wanted to make it up to her by swooning her, but there was no way, she was going anywhere other than team meetings and missions with him. Her crush on him was dead, she only saw him as a friend, a best friend at that. But she just didn't like him like that anymore. "Come on we need to get to training Neji." He sighed and followed her away.

* * *

Otogakure no Sato

In one the many underground caverns that was Orochimaru's base where many, many disgusting and just outright freaky human experiments were going on. Orochimaru sat on his throne… crying. Now most people would wonder why the scary, insane and outright mad motherfucker was doing crying. Well he was staring at a picture of Tsunade.

"Tsu-hime! Why did you have to leave?!" He bawled sniffling his tears. Yes he used to date the slug sannin for a while. They even had a fling or two. But then she just dumped him, never even told him why. Just broke his heart and left. That was the real reason for him going all psycho and defecting Konoha, unlike what many thought. He was working on his immortality jutsu not to one day be the immortal ruler of Konoha and learn all the worlds' jutsu. Oh no. He wanted to be immortal so he could convince Tsunade to get back together with him and make her forever beautiful and immortal.

But the Slug Sannin had rejected any chance for him to even talk, going so far as to try and kill him back in Tanzaku town.

"Tsu-hime! That's not fair! What did I ever do to you?!" He glanced at another picture, one of his former student and daughter Mitarashi Anko and sighed. Again not only was he a failure with the mother of his child but his daughter as well. She out right hated him and wanted to kill him. What did he do? All he did was give her the seal as a gift, sure it was a little dangerous and he wasn't in the right state of mind at the time. He was still grieving over the loss of Tsunade-hime.

And the taunting in the forest wasn't his fault he was only having a little fun, no harm.

At the doorway Uchiha Sasuke was looking at his sensei with pity. Sure Orochimaru had taught him well, very well. He even got to raid his personal jutsu vault. The sannin was like the doting father he never had. But seeing him like this was just pathetic. Really. Even Sasuke would be done with a girl no matter hot she was.

"It's best you leave Orochimaru-sama alone." Sasuke turned to see, Kimmimaro staring at him dully. The Kaguya had just managed to survive his fight with Gaara and was now fully cured of his disease.

"Why's that?"

The bone user sighed, "Orochimaru-sama… gets weird when he's like that. In fact just watch." He walked over to a conveniently placed stereo and turned it on. Orochi9maru immediately perked and jumped off of his throne, and of all things... started to dance.

_They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fires in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it  
_

_  
You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

Sasuke could stare in shock and Kimmimaro in utter shame. It was times like these that made him wonder, why he joined Orochimaru's forces in the first place. The S-class nuke-nin was twirling, flipping, spinning and grabbing his crotch while walking backwards on the smooth marble floor.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fighter  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it_

"Oh Kami-sama. Not again." The two boys turned to see a girl behind them. She was beautiful in all essences, with long flowing black hair extremely pale skin and gold snake like eyes. Shinja. Namely Orochimaru's daughter. The sannin had only created her to help fill the void that Anko had left, he doted over her constantly, and basically spoiled her. The closest thing to a sister Sasuke could ever have, should Kami actually allow such an atrocity to take place.

She hated seeing her father like this. He was a good man, why did those two bitches have to break his heart and crush the pieces into dust. If he wasn't going to wake up and smell the daisies to take his revenge. She will just have to take the reigns and get vengeance for him! 'For the sake of otou-sama… I will get revenge!'_  
_

_They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Dont wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it_

_You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
Then they'll tell you its fair  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin how funky strong is your fighter  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fighter  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

Orochimaru composed himself at the end of his little rendition and walked back to his throne. Shinja stormed up to him, "Daddy I want to take a trip!"

He sighed and glanced at his daughter, "Why do you want to take a trip dear?" She scowled and ranted on. "Because I don't like being stuffed in this damn hideout all the time! And I want to go out and travel! I've only been to the borders of Rice Country and you promised me a tour of the Elemental Nations!" He twitched at that, sure he promised her, but Akatsuki was still after him and he was concerned for her well being, but the drive to give her what she wants over rode that.

"Ok Shinja-hime. But you're taking a powerful escort with you." He snapped his fingers and Kimmimaro and Kabuto appeared at his side. "Find a proper escort to guide Shinja-hime!"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama!"

"Can Karin come to?" The girl asked, she need female company. After all she wasn't sure if those two were even straight since they never fell to her seductions.

"Might as well bring along Karin then." He grumbled as they left. He then turned back to his picture of Tsunade and a sole tear left his eye.

* * *

Naruto was relishing the taste of his old love. Ichiraku ramen. There was nothing better in the world, no matter how much Anko wanted to deny him certain parts of the female anatomy should he refuse to agree with what in her mind was 'that fucking awesomeness of dango.'

He was demolishing his third bowl and already raised his hand for a fourth; when he was around the ramen stand worked like a machine churning out bowl after bowl to satisfy him. Techui was in bliss; he was missing Naruto and his wallet these last three years. Now he would be able to make up for lost time, and lost profit. Humming happily while chopping more noodles, he didn't notice the way Ayame kept staring at Naruto.

She had a slight nosebleed looking the blonde over, it was an amazing transformation. Exactly like Hyuuga Hinata's change, they both managed to grow from average or cute, to drop dead hot in just three years. While Hinata gained a bust near rivalling Tsunade's, Ayame wondered exactly what parts of Naruto grew to enormous proportions, and she was hoping it was the part she was dreaming about.

"Another bowl of shrimp old-man!" Snapping out of her thoughts and wiping her nose, Ayame rushed into the stand to get his order. Naruto patted his overgrown stomach happily, today was a good day.

"Well, well, Naruto even your appetite has grown." The blonde looked behind him and smiled, "Iruka-sensei!" The chunin smiled and took a seat next to him.

"So how you've been Naruto?"

"Eh... I'm alright. Learned a lot from the pervert, though he always blew me off for a skirt…."

"Bah, I'm sure you leaned a lot Naruto. You've grown so much in such a short amount of time. Just look at you." Naruto smiled at his adoptive brother.

"Yea I know. But i'm glad to be back in the village. Maybe now I won't be used as gambling collateral for when the pervert gets himself in the shit. Iruka was wide eyed.

"Are you saying that Jiraiya-sama tried to sell you into slavery?"

"Yea a few times." Naruto sighed as he cleaned his last bowl, "Well I'll be going now Iruka-sensei! See ya around!" The chunin teacher waved him goodbye, Ayame handed him a slip of paper.

"Um... what is this?"

"Well I assume since you're here you would be taking care of Naruto-kun's bill." She answered wit ha smile, much like the grin her dad was wearing.

"NARUTO!!"

* * *

Naruto walked into his apartment. He was dead tired and he was only in the village for ten hours so far, and he was already ragged. It seemed that a lot of Konoha's female population, seemed to take an interest in him, and that wasn't good. He didn't' know what he did to piss all those women off but he was sure that they were mad at him for something.

"Yugito-chan? Anko-chan?"

Silence greeted him, "I guess no ones home then." The first thing Naruto noticed as he entered the hall were back petals on the floor. "Did Anko make a mess? Why does she leave me to clean everything? Meh I'll do it tomorrow." He walked silently to a door at the end of the hall; Anko's or rather his and Anko's bedroom. Since he could already tell Yugito wasn't here, and the girl had a knack for annoying him as soon as she laid her eyes on him… He was glad for that.

He opened the door and all the blood drained from his face.

"Ahh… Ahh.. Naruto-chan… I've been waiting five hours for you… Where've you been?"

There was Anko on her bed, her hands handcuffed to the headboard with a leather bra and nothing else; a bright pink vibrator was inside her humming quite nicely. Naruto's jaw dropped, he definitely wasn't expecting this.

"Naru-chan… Don't just stand there… Help me..." She purred, her lips pursed in a silent pleasure the remote was tied to her thigh and set on full power.

It made Naruto wonder how she was able to do it all, "How did-"

"Kage Bunshin. Very useful jutsu for bondage." She cut in, "Now hurry up! I don't like waiting for sex! You know that!"

A small smile graced his lips as Naruto walked over to Anko and put his index finger on her clit, applying pressure to it, "Is my snake being a bad girl? You should know the best things come with time Anko. You're being impatient."

"B-but I spent all this time making your homecoming gift!" She screamed, "The least you could do is use my body! I'm not just here to be looked at!" Naruto shook his head and kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth, her face relaxed and she accepted the kiss, trying to subdue his tongue with her own, she sucked on it as of trying to force it down her throat. Naruto pushed their lips apart.

"You're being very feisty today Anko-hime." He whispered into her ear. Anko looked so cute chained to the bed like that. Hell everything she did looked cute in his eyes. Said eyes travelled down to the sex toy, "Now that won't do. You shouldn't be getting off from a piece of flimsy plastic. I have something that should satisfy you. Isn't that right Anko-hime?" She nodded rapidly.

He removed the toy from her soaked inner walls, but it was troublesome, Anko's pussy didn't want to let go of it for some reason. Her walls were clenching to it as tightly as they could, Anko's face went blank and a small trail of drool escaped her mouth.

Naruto sighed and pouted. "You had an orgasm didn't you? That's not very fair you know. You were supposed to be saving that for me. Oh well." He tossed the dildo somewhere, he didn't' really care about it. Anko had more and it's not like he used them. He licked her slit harshly taking notice of her face.

Naruto kissed her outer lips, they were puffed out and swollen looking. Anko really didn't have sex in three years. Her body was sexually oversensitive. Oh Naruto was going to have fun. His eyes turned red as he smiled cruelly, Anko was the only female so far that could bring out his feral instincts. Sure Kyuubi maybe Yugito could but he was certain they wouldn't have the effect Anko had on him. He licked her clit and rubbed her inner lips with a finger, the swollen labia twitched in agreement. His hand snakes around her hips and squeezed her as. Anko moaned loudly.

"That isn't enough Naruto." She hissed, "Don't tease me like that. We left all the lovey dovey bullshit at the dango place. Now its time for the rough sex." Naruto sighed; it was another thing with Anko. When she was in bed she wanted sex and nothing more, she didn't exactly understand the concept of lovemaking, but Anko did love him that much he knew, he wasn't just another sex toy to her.

His tongue dived into her pussy with speed Anko had never seen, he was licking at every piece of flesh every crevice, lapping up her juices like a dog. She tasted sweet; it was like maple syrup. A loud moan passé through Anko's lips, music to the jinchuuriki's ears. "Oh Kami-sama! Fuuuck yeah! Eat me out!!" She screamed. He licked, sucked and nibbled at her labia. Her cunny's pumped out more juices by the second, Naruto thought he might be able to drown in it.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Anko gasped, "I-I'm going to-" Her mouth opened in silent ecstasy as her orgasm wracked her body. Naruto continued lapping up her juices as her inner walls shivered in pleasure. He then retracted his tongue and smirked.

"So Anko-chan… Are you ready for the main course?" He crawled up to her and whispered in her ear, making her body shiver uncontrollably. Anko could already fell his cock poking into her thigh, she pouted, she wanted it free from its confinement.

"I bet that hurts doesn't it Naruto-kun?" She purred, nipping at his neck. "Why don't you let it out, it must hurt…." She worked her right foot to his crotch and grabbed his zipper, making him wonder how she managed to get her foot free in the first place. She pulled the zipper down and pulled his dick from its confinement, she rubbed her foot along its shaft making him shiver, "I want it in my mouth." She ordered. Naruto of course had no choice but to oblige and stood up, placing his erection before her lips.

Anko grinned and kissed the tip before licking it softly with her tongue. She smirked as she poured chakra into her tongue to make it longer, it was a technique she learned form the snake sannin and prided herself on. It always paid off to see people scared shitless after licking a few kunai… The warm, long flesh wrapped itself around him and squeezed it. Naruto grunted and bucked his hips, Anko's tongue was milking him for all he had, it was slowly pulling his cock into her mouth. Her focus was more concentrated, she wanted what was inside him. The throbbing meat in her mouth made her wetter than ever, if there was anything that she loved doing with him, and they did a lot, this was her favourite.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, the warmth of Anko's mouth was something he missed dearly. He almost lost it when her tongue started pulling him into her throat, it was heavenly. The throat muscles, throbbed and vibrated around his dick, he was holding back as much as he could, Anko liked torturing him like that.

……..

In her cage, Kyuubi moaned as she slipped two fingers into her warm hole. She loved it when Naruto had sex with someone else, all the feelings of pleasure were immediately channelled into her. It was a while since she had anybody to satisfy her, and she would take any chance she got. She pumped her fingers in and pout of her pussy, using her thumb to rub her clitoris and squeeze it lightly. Her eyes widened with pleasure as her fingers went slick with her juices.

"N-Naruto-kun… I'll have you soon."

……..

Anko slowly took Naruto to the root of his cock and hummed lightly, the shiver going up her spine only made her increase her pleasurable torture. She slowly moved her head back, before bringing it forward again, engulfing his erection once more. She increased her peed bobbing her head back and forth, his dick soaked in her saliva.

"A-Anko-hime… I-I don't think I can hold back anymore." Naruto grunted, he couldn't take more of her torture, Anko was the only person who could truly and utterly run his stamina dry, she was a minx in bed. That led to many, many sore mornings, and he was sure it wouldn't be any different now.

"Cum for me Naruto-kun." She whispered letting go of his cock for a brief second, "Give me what your hebi wants." She forced it back in her mouth as Naruto suddenly hardened, her eyes closed as the thick rosy strands of seed filled her mouth and made its way slowly down her tongue, and into her belly. Naruto slid his dick out of her mouth with a pop and fell back onto the bed. A clicking noise alerted him to Anko freeing herself from her bandage.

"H-How did you-"

"Please." She cut in, "I'm Mitarashi fucking Anko. Something like this isn't even child's play." Anko got onto her hands and knees and wagged her hips playfully. "Now come on, fuck me nice and hard. Naruto-kun." Said blonde wasted no time in positioning himself behind her. Her rubbed the tip of his dick along her labia, Anko scowled, "Don't tease me like that."

Naruto smirked, "If that's your attitude then I think I will tease you like this." He slowly rubbed his shaft along her slit; making it slick with her vaginal excrement. Anko shuddered and collapsed to her elbows, grinding her hips into his.

"Put it in, please." Her voices suddenly sounded like pleading, the red gleam in his eyes worsened. He slowly put the head of his dick into her entrance and pushed in slowly, Anko whimpered, as the massive meat only begun to enter her. "My, Anko-hime… tight are we? That's good, that will make all the better." His dick was now about half way inside of her, Anko had her mouth open with a slight trail of drool form the corner of it, she was panting heavily. His dick stretched her inner walls to great proportions and he wasn't even done yet, she relished the pressure that was applied to her vaginal walls, he juices soaked his cock to make it easier to slide inside.

Soon enough the head touched her cervix, it was a perfect fit as her hips met his. He pulled her hips forward and his back, letting his penis slide out slightly and slammed her hips down again, making her scream. He again slammed his hips into hers enticing another scream form her, he started out slowly, relishing the tightness of her pussy. His claws dug into the flush of her waist but it was stupid to worry about, Anko loved it, and he could heal it just fine.

Anko's vagina was hot, it made him want to cum inside her and make her pregnant right now. This was his mate. All his feral animalistic instincts were being released. He slowly increased his pace, making her squeal in delight each time their flesh slapped against each other. But of course it was never enough for Anko. 'Oh fuuuck me! Harder! Go deeper!" She screamed Naruto positioned himself directly over her and slammed into her as hard as he could. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets Naruto's cock had just forced its way inside her womb a little.

"Kami!! You're touching my womb!"

"You did ant me to go deeper." He panted into her ear, his ministrations getting faster and more rapid by the second. Anko's pussy clenched around his cock and milked it for all it was worth, juices flowed out of her like a stream as the first of many, more orgasms wracked her system. Naruto's smirk grew at his handy work, it was always good to know you got your partner to come first, he reached over and squeezed her breasts, rolling and pinching the nipples to make her squeal again. He licked the old bite mark on her neck, making her shiver and forcing another orgasm, that mate mark would always be their treasure. Naruto continued pistoning Anko's pussy, she increased the pace of her hips slapping into his trying to get as much pleasure as possible from it. He could feel his limit approaching quickly. He whispered into her ear.

"Where to you want it Anko-hime? Inside? In your mouth, just tell me dear…"

"I-Inside me." She squealed, "I want it inside! Fill me up Naruto!!" The jinchuuriki locked her neck and squeezed her breasts again, as he gave one last thrust. "Here you go Anko!!" His dick hardened and shot out as much think milk as he could filling up her womb immediately, torrents of his seed leaked out of her pussy as he clenched his dick, milking it as much as possible. Anko's breasts gushed out milk like a river, Naruto pumped into her slowly to squeeze out the last of his seed while reaching over and suckling on her breasts to drink as much of her milk as possible, he loved it when Anko lactated it was always just for him and her milk was sweet.

He collapsed on her back and sighed, "Man…. you ran me dry today." His hips still didn't' want to stop their motion, not that he would complain.

Anko kissed him on the lips, "Only the best for my Naruto." She said with a purr, "How was your gift?"

"It was... amazing."

Anko smiled before yawning, "I think we should get some sleep, busy day and all that bullshit. God you came like a fucking tank." She patted her stomach; "It would be a fucking miracle if I didn't get pregnant."

"And you kept gushing milk like a cow."

Anko blushed at that. "S-Shut up."

"Ah but you only give milk to me." He said with a growl, "You're mine Anko, and no one else's. If anyone wants to take you form me. I will kill them all."

"That's my Naruto-kun."

……..

Inside her cage Kyuubi licked her fingers clean of her juices from the orgasm she just had, she could only stare at Anko from Naruto's vision. "Soon Naruto-kun… I'll have the both of you soon."

* * *

A/N: Well how was it? I know you didn't find out how were the spies in the first chapter. But you will over time. And yes Hinata will be psycho obsessive, and you'll get to see more of the girl. Especially Orochimaru's daughter. God I'm just glad to finally get this out. Your PM's were helpful, and annoying at times. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Review for cute little me! And you'll get another lemon!

* * *


End file.
